


A Day at School

by Kibounohane



Category: Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger
Genre: M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-05
Updated: 2016-02-05
Packaged: 2018-05-18 09:46:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5923864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kibounohane/pseuds/Kibounohane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Joe wants to make Marvelous' first and probably only day at a school unforgettable.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Day at School

**Author's Note:**

> Set at episode 39.

When the team was walking through the hallway of Moroboshi High, Joe's attention drifted from the surroundings to admire how attractive their captain looked in a navy blue school uniform jacket. Not that he didn't look attractive all the time, but in this very moment, he did in a way that was especially appealing to Joe.

After the six of them split up to explore the school, Joe took his chance and waited until everyone was gone and ran after Marvelous, looking around before pulling at his sleeve, dragging the puzzled captain, who had already suspected an attack from Zangyack, with him into the nearest storage room near the basketball court that Marvelous just was about to enter.

 

"Joe! What the heck?"

The captain hissed grumpily as Joe shut the door quickly. The basketball play had looked interesting from what he had been able to see in the moment he had looked around the wall and he actually had been eager to try and play himself. Joe didn't reply, just wordlessly pressed his body against his captain's with a dark glance of determination and silenced him with his own, hot lips.

After a little moment of confusion about what was going on, Marvelous grinned and fought back as Joe tried to dominate the kiss by greedily pushing his tongue past his willing lips. The struggle went on for a while until Marvelous pulled back and both gasped for air.

 

"So that was what you were after" The captain smirked and he pulled Joe closer again by sliding his hand around his neck, fingers playing with the beautiful, long silky hair.

"You look so smart with those glasses on" He teased cheekily and Joe snorted.

"Shut up", he smirked before sliding his hand over Marvelous' chest, trying to unbotton the red shirt.

 

"Na, na!" Marvelous lifted his head. "Is that how you talk to your captain?"

He tried to shove back against Joe, but the other was stronger and turned him around, pressing him to the wooden door of the rather tiny and dark room. Joe nibbled at his ear gently, whispering into it huskily.

"Hmm, do you think I should do something else with my mouth, then?" He grinned as Marvelous only whimpered softly in response.

Only to Joe he showed his submissive side. Only Joe knew he liked to be fucked hard and like a needy little whore. Both knew it. The big mouth of Marvelous was just an act in these scenarios. It riled them up until the point where Marvelous finally gave in to Joe and his own needs. It was their little game they played and both liked to play it again and again.

"I don't think there is any better use for your mouth than saying 'Yes, sir', and obeying your captain" Marvelous more now panted as Joe was mindlessly groping his bulge. Joe didn't respond, just bit down on Marvelous' neck hard and Marvelous almost cried out but managed to hide the sound in his sleeve.

 

"Too bad you cannot get loud in here, I just love your eager moans" Joe whispered darkly into Marvelous ear before quickly undoing the belt of Marvelous' pants, tugging them down together with the boxers, pressing up against the other and grabbing him by the hips, rubbing his own clothed erection against Marvelous' ass.

"In any case, we need to hurry or they will start searching for us." Marvelous gasped and Joe hmm-ed while undoing his own pants. "I want to at least make your first and maybe only day at school unforgettable" He grinned before fetching a tube of lubrication from the left pocket of his jeans. Marvelous chuckled when he felt the coolness at his entrance.

 

"You planned this, huh?"

"Hmm. Couldn't let the chance to fuck you in a school uniform pass"

Marvelous grinned at that and bit his sleeve when Joe pushed his legs further apart, biting his shoulder while pushing himself inside his partner in a slow but deep thrust.

Marvelous wanted to squirm and cry out, the preparation had been rather minimalistic and it was yet a bit painful but Joe tried his best to distract him with love bites and strokes on his aching arousal. Soon they were set to a fast pace and only their erratic gasps and pants could be heard, both tried however to keep it to a minimum since none of them were into getting caught in public.

It was Joe who came first, silently but he whispered Marvelous name against his lovers shoulder, speeding up his pace at getting the other off, jerking him off fast until he felt his warm hand coated with white fluid.

 

Marvelous just gasped wordlessly, leaning his forehead against the door while he was trying to stand on his two feet but Joe held him in his strong arms, and smiled against his back.

"You should wear that more often, you know."

"I have to say you don't look bad in that, either"

They quickly got dressed and snuck out without been seen, each into a different direction.

 


End file.
